Nobody
by critical-blow
Summary: Axel was just a normal orphaned high school attending teenager. One day while delivering a cake to a customer he finds a boy halfdead in the alleyway. And now nothing seems normal. [AS]
1. Rainy Day Blues

**Title:** Nobody

**By:** the critical blow

**Genre:** General/Romance/AU

**Crossovers:** not sure at the moment, possible later

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own KH... ;

**Warnings:** AU. m+m. Not MxM. m+m. OOCness. Spelling errors. Did I mention AU?

**Summary:** Axel was just a normal orphaned high school attending teenager with Moomba hair. He had a job, an adopted family, decent grades... Normal teen. One day while delivering a cake to a customer he find a boy half-dead in the alleyway. And now nothing seems normal. A+S

**A/N:** My try at something random. Fic based off some pics of Sora I drew and an idea that popped into my head a while ago. Chapters will be relatively short. ; Just an experiment please R&R if you like. XD

-----

**Chapter 1:** Rainy Day Blues

It was cold.

The pavement was slick and damp that depressing evening. Everyone was indoors and those that weren't with the privekedge of owning a car were in said automobile. And those that didn't have an automobile had an umbrella.

But he didn't.

Days like these usually merited holidays to those working, it was a custom in Twilight Town, seeing as the rainy days were thought to be by some days of mourning. Rain was once considered to be tears fallen from heaven. A sign an angel had fallen or died. Or at least that was what some people said. Namine was one of those people. Zexion believed it as well much to everyone elses surprise as he didn't seem like the religious sort. Axel might have said he believed it to if it would get him the day off.

But since it didn't he could have cared less about the silly superstition. He'd never seen any proof that it was true. The only other reason he could think of to get rainy days off was because it drew _them_ out. And they were dangerous. The heartless had always been a problem here in Twilight Town, feeding off the hearts of those around them, and would attack without warning. Young and old. Popular and nerd. Man, woman or child. It didn't matter to them. They tended to stay away in the day time when the sun was out, Axel figured they sun burned easily, but as soon as the sun sank or dissapeared behind dark clouds they would surface. Not all heartless were dangerous but most were so he had to be extremely careful. That's why he had the 'family pet' tagging along.

"Milo, get back here!" The red head yelled after the retreating form of the odd looking white creature Lexaeus had saved from the pound and so lovingly named Milo. At first glance it looked like some sort of white, grey, and blue heartless but Vexen had proven it to be a close relative of the heartless: a dusk. Heartless and Dusk repelled eachother and often got into terriroty fights. Dusk had a better chance of coming out on top. So Lexaeus had been allowed to keep his beloved pet so long as he lent it to the other members of the household when they went out at night or on rainy days.

It could speak garbled english but never hand anything intellegent to say. The thing was about as smart as a dog, though Zexion suspected it of knowing more than it let on. But at the moment it was running around on it's two legs splashing around in the puddles, taking pleasure in tossing water everywhere. Especialy all over Axel's new rain coat. The dusk continued to run a muck despite Axel's attempt to call it back. Meh. It would come back when it was ready to. Or at least when it got hungry enough.

He was supposed to be delivering a cake for his boss and guardian, Vexen, who ran a bakery/cafe at the other end of town. Axel was an orphan you see, his parent's had died when he was 6. They'd been killed in a major car accident along with the parents of several other children. Zexion was one of those children. They'd been shipped off to an orphanage the next day where they stayed for about 2 months trying to keep from getting pummled and picked on by the other occupants before Vexen came and adopted them and another boy called Demyx. Marluxia had already been staying at Vexen's before they'd come to live with him and Larxene and Namine came later. Lexaeus was just rented a room in their house and happened to help Vexen run the shop. Namine said Vexen save them...

Axel just said he adopted them to keep from hiring workers.

He was your average teenager. He went to high school, kept a B average, and a job. He had sea greenish hued eyes and a tattoo on his left cheek right beneath his eye. He had firey red hair and he was very slim. Marluxia liked to joke and call him an anerexic moomba. He wore mainly black. Not too popular but popular enough to get by.

Yes.

Average 18 year old senior in high school.

Or at least he liked to think so.

An omnious rumble of thunder snapped his attention to the here and now, away from Milo, and back on to his job. He needed to deliver this cake before the rain started up again. Customers didn't feel obligated to pay for a soggy cake. Not to mention he didn't want a heartless to show up when that worthless dusk was off playing in the puddles. Wait. No it wasn't. Oh well, it'd come when he started up the van.

'_718. 719. 720. 721. 722... Here we are. 723._' Axel was thankful when he finally came across the correct house number and stepped up to the door ringing the bell once. Waiting patiently for some one to answer he took a look around. This place... looked strangely familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd seem it from. It had officially started drizziling. After a moment or so Axel realized that no one was coming to answer it. Groaning to himself he tucked the white cake box beneath his coat and rang the doorbell again. Still no one came to the door.

By his seventh ring some one finally answered the door. And when he saw who it was he had to fight to supress a groan.

A familiar spikey haired blonde opened the door looking as if he had just gotten out of bed. He stared at Axel with a raised brow for a minute or two before he put two and two together and a look of realization crossed his face. Or something along those lines anyway.

"I have you for homeroom... Axel right?" He asked still a little unsure of who he was talking to.

"Yep." Axel replied in a courtiously lazy drawl. They had homeroom together but didn't really talk. Two totally different social groups. He was surprised the blonde had even remembered his name.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked suspiciously. Axel removed the box from his coat. Cloud read the lettering from where he stood and whirled around beaming.

"Hey Squall! The Chocolate Cake I ordered is here!" Cloud yelled. A grunt was his only response as a shaggy brown haired teen appeared next to him moments later.

"My name is Leon, Cloud. Leon. Not Squall." He grumbled. Then he noticed Axel and gave him a good natured glare. Now Leon knew Axel, they'd been partnered together for a science project back in junior year. They'd made an A on the project but really hadn't been on the most friendly terms. More like nuetral.

"You the guy from the bakery?" He asked in a less than amiable tone. Axel nodded as Cloud snatched the box away from him and rushed inside the house. Axel and Leon watched him with amused expression before Axel handed him the signature form. Leon signed it quickly and the money owed for the cake. Axel took both and bowed.

"Thank you for choosing Oblivion Bakery." He said. Leon smirked and shook his head before closing the door. Axel groaned. Leon knew where he worked now. Soon the whole school would. Meaning the bakery would be getting more buisness, a good thing, but bad for him as he'd have to see more of his class mates now.

And more home deliveries.

Not his idea of fun.

Wait... Since whne did Cloud stay over at Leon's? Maybe they were having a sleep over? Yeah right. And maybe Zexion played with dolls. He chuckled at the thought of Zexion having a tea party with Namine and some of her old dolls but frowned when he saw Milo standing in front of him... covered in mud. Mud the damned thing would probably drag all throughout the interior of the van and all over the carpet.

Messes he'd have to clean up.

"Milo... What the bloody hell have you been doing?" Axel hissed. The dusk seemed to notice his building rage as it backed up a few steps but quickly forgot it and grinned, grabbing the front of his coat.

"Xle! Xle!" It spoke it it's garbled tones. It still couldn't pronounce his name worthless thing. Axle removed it's muddy hand from his coat and did his best to ignore it walking back toward the delivery truck. But a few steps later it was clutching his coat tighter than before attempting to drag him backwards. Axel gave him a good glare and it let go. The drizzle had turned into a light rain.

"Xle! Xle! Come. Oy!" Milo said. Axel raised a brow, un able to truly comprehend what it was saying. Milo growled in frustration and jumped at the human knocking them both into the muddy freezing ground. Axel yelped as he connected with the freezing pavement and it took him a few moment to realize what had just happened.

"Milo..." Axel almost seemed to pur.

"Yes?" It asked looking at him from it's spot on his chest. At least it could say that right.

"You."

"Yes?"

"Are."

"Yes?"

"DEAD!"Axel yelled reaching for it hoping to strangle it with his bare hands. Milo was obviously smarter than he looked and dodged his grasp and ran toward the alley yelping all the way. Axel leaped to his feet just thankful to have the weight off his chest but fury burned at the edges of his mind clouding his common sense to just leave the damned dusk here to die.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Axel yelled and chased after it.

'It was here just a moment ago... Where could that damned dusk have gotten to?' He wondered to himself as he entered the alley way.

"Xle! Xle! Come! Oy! Oy!" Milo called over to him from the dead end of the alley way. Axel walked over at a rapid trot ready to strangle the beast.

"Ai! Ai! Xle! Hurts!" Milo screeched as Axel grabbed it by the scruff of its neck.

"It damn well better hurt!" Axel snapped but his glare turned to a look of confussion as Milo started grinning at him.

"What? I chase you with the threat of death and all you can do is say ouch once before you start grinning at me?" Axel could feel his eye twitching. Milo nodded and pointed toward a cluster of trash cans and a dumpster. Axel's brow never lowered itself.

"Ook. Oy." It said. He still didn't understand what the hell it was talking about, probably a dead rat it had found, and sighed in resignation.

'Might as well humor it.' He sighed mentally and peeked around the trash cans. What he saw however was not a dead rat and shocked him so deeply that he dropped the dusk.

"Ch." It said in pain before standing and walked over grinning. There, laying in a heap on the floor, was a young brunette boy probably no older than 14.

Naked.

But that wasn't what held Axel's attention, it was the large pair of wings jutting from his back. Axel didn't think he could stop his eye from twitching now even if he wanted to.

There was a bloody angel in the alley way.

"Xle." Milo said tugging on the teen sleeve.

"Hn?" Axel asked still in shock.

"I say ch 2 times efor I grinned."

Seconds later there was a loud screech of pain which was then muffled by the now pouring rain.

-----

**Closing notes:** I'll end it there. Please tell me what you think but no flames. No 'How can you pair Axel and Sora together!'s either. XD I'll try to finish chapter two in a timely order. X3

-the critical blow


	2. That is not a cat

**Title:** Nobody

**By:** the critical blow

**Genre:** General/Romance/AU

**Crossovers:** not sure at the moment, possible later

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own KH...

**Warnings:** AU. m+m. Not MxM. m+m. OOCness. Spelling errors. Did I mention AU?

**Summary:** Axel was just a normal orphaned high school attending teenager with Moomba hair. He had a job, an adopted family, decent grades... Normal teen. One day while delivering a cake to a customer he find a boy half-dead in the alleyway. And now nothing seems normal. A+S

**A/N:** My try at something random. Fic based off some pics of Sora I drew and an idea that popped into my head a while ago. Chapters will be relatively short. ; Just an experiment please R&R if you like. XD

Wow.

I got reviews. right eye twitches rapidly

And people seem to like Milo.

Looks like I'm gonna have to continue this thing now. And I said no '_How can you pair Axel and Sora together!_'s! Please forgive my lapse in this fic. Enjoy I guess?

-----

**Chapter 2: **That is not a cat

Zexion had told them it was nothing to worry about. Axel was usually late coming home from deliveries, especially on rainy days. It was sort of pay back for making him go out in the first place. Yet Vexen had still called Marluxia and asked him to keep an eye out for the teen on his way home from work.

Marluxia was a substitute teacher but he also worked at the bakery to pay for his room. He really didn't need to pay though, Vexen would have let him stay even if he didn't but Marluxia being Marluxia insisted that he work for his keep. Jerk was ruining for the rest of them...

"Where are you going?" Zexion called as he heard someone enter the living room obviously walking toward the front door.

"Out." The voice replied. It belongs to Demyx, one of the younger free labor slaves Vexen had picked up from one of the orphanages in the area. He'd been there in the same one with Zexion and Axel. He was a sophomore now but still acted immature and enjoyed playing pranks with Axel. Axel and Demyx were close.

Very close. He already knew the real answer to the question but he decided to ask anyway to see how well Demyx could try to BS his way out of this.

"Why?" Zexion asked not even bothering to put down his book. He didn't see it but he could just picture Demyx cringe as he froze. The smell of fear was strong in the air. Even since he was little Zexion had had a strangely strong sense of smell. He could smell fear and other emotions as well people.

"Um...to check the mail." The sophomore was a bad liar.

"Strike one." Zexion said. Demyx gulped nervously.

"To the corner store?"

"Are you asking me? Strike two."

"To... To feed the cats!"

"Strike three. Go back upstairs." Zexion said pointing back toward the stairway. He waited for the younger teens scent to fade away and the sound of foot falls but he heard none. And Demyx's scent was as pungent as ever.

"You're not the boss of me." Finally the blue silver haired teen managed to peek over the top of his book and toss his younger sibling a good glare. Demyx bit his lip for a second considering the severity of his words but his face hardened seconds later. Zexion wasn't scary. If it came down to it he could take him. Zexion seemed to read his mind and sighed.

"Don't even think about it. I know you want to make sure Axel's okay but he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides it's only been a couple of hour-"

"5 hours 32 minutes and 13 seconds." Demyx amended.

"..." Zexion raised a brow at this statement unsure of how or why Demyx had been counting the seconds since Axel had left the house. It was a little cre-

"My new watch." Demyx pulled his sleeve back to reveal a watch that not only counted hours and minutes... but seconds as well.

"...Right. Anyway, Milo went with Axel. It's not safe for you to go alone. He'll be home soon." Zexion finished and returned to his book. Demyx frowned defeated before he brightened a moment later.

"But if you came with me..."

"No."

"Zexion!"

"No. Nuh-uh. There's no way I'm going out there into the _real world_ when I _don't have_ to."

"Please!" The puppy dog eyes. Something Demyx had managed to perfect over the past 11 years. And something Zexion had become immune to 5 years ago.

"No."

--

Axel had been pacing for quite some time now, so long in fact that Milo had finally given up on following his every move and settled for switching between watching him and taking a nap. At the moment he was watching him but if he didn't do something different soon he'd be asleep in a matter of minutes.

According to old superstitions rainy days were signs that an angel had died or fallen from heaven. Axel didn't believe in those sort of things and yet there was an angel lying on the ground right in front of him. And it was raining.

There wasn't supposed to be any angels.

Rain was just rain.

But there was an angel right in front of him. There was no way he could not be an angel. He had wings for crying out loud!

But superstition was just superstition!

...Or was it? All he knew was all this debating was making his brain hurt.

Badly. He yelled in a mix of frustration and confusion.

"Dose not compute?" Milo asked from his spot on the garbage littered ground.

"Does. Not dose." Axel corrected him. Milo smiled toothily at him and the dusk was pleased when Axel smirked back. But seconds later Axel went back to pacing leaving the dusk to its boredom. Milo would have rather have been home, eating the week old unsold bread from the bakery or playing with his Darkside chew toy, getting pet by Lexaeus... Anything but this.

The Dusk stood shakily before walking over to his earlier find who was still sleeping. He was worse than Lexaeus before breakfast! The little dusk gave him a good shake, just like it would Lexaeus, hoping to wake him up. He didn't stir. Milo frowned.

Yes. He was just like Lexaeus. But... he was so cold. Maybe if it and Axel could get him home Marluxia could give him some hot chocolate. That always warmed Milo up when it was cold. But Axel was still pacing.

"Xle... E o ome oon?" Milo asked. Axel paused and glanced toward him.

"Go home? We can't leave him here!" Axel hissed obviously agitated. Milo cocked its head to the side putting a finger to its face thoughtfully.

"E ake oy ome ith s!" It said brightly. Axel stared at it as if it was the stupidest thing ever. Milo looked confused.

"Wat?" It asked.

"Take him home? I can't take him home! What am I supposed to say to the others when I drag a naked angel into the house? 'Hey guys, look what I found in the alley!'!" Axel hissed. Milo just shrugged. Axel sighed and glanced at the angel. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't just take him home the others would freak out. Horror of all horrors if Namine was down stairs when he happened to lug him in and if Zexion was there? More comments about his questionable sexuality.

"I like girls dammit! GIRLS!" Axel yelled. He was straight dammit! STRAIGHT! Saddly enough the only ones around to hear him were the alley rats, a dog minded Dusk and an unconsious angel boy.

"Xle. Xle?"

"What useless?"

"Oy es cold nd shaking. Get sick?" Milo asked.

"...Yeah. He might be getting sick." Axel answered. That settled it, he needed to get this kid home. Or at least out of the rain. Yes. That was what he'd do. He'd think of what to tell the others later.

Now all he had to do was get him to the van and all would be well.

Hopefully...

--

"I can't believe you dragged me out of the house." Zexion grumbled from beneath the hood of his rain coat. Demyx smiled widely as he whistled a happy little tune. They'd barely stepped out of the house two minutes ago and all the while Zexion wouldn't stop complaining. It was a miracle he'd been able to drag him out. Or maybe Zexion had let him? He couldn't be sure at the moment but decided on the first.

"A little fresh air won't kill you, might do you a little good Mr. Bookworm!" Demyx said. Zexion shot him a poisonous look from beneath his hood that Demyx didn't need to see to feel it intensity. He was sure he would pay for this later but savored his victory.

"I wonder could be keeping Axel-kun..." Demyx wondered aloud. Zexion smirked from beneath his hood.

"He's probably feeding those cats you mentioned earlier."

Demyx opened his mouth to yell at him but never got the chance because just as he was about to the Bakery van drove up in front of the house. The two glanced at each other before racing back the way they came. Axel stepped out of the van calmly and went to open the side door to get to something in the back. Milo hopped out of the drivers side and closed the front door behind it walking over to aide Axel. But then it noticed Zexion and Demyx approaching and ran over to them.

"Exion! Myx!" It squealed as it launched itself at the closest and slowest moving living being. That being being Demyx. So naturally Zexion reached Axel first. And what he saw in the back of the van made his jaw drop.

"Gah! Milo! Off. Now!" He said briedly returning the hug the dusk gave him before gently pushing it off. Demyx noticed Zexion's shocked expression or at least from what he could tell, Zexion still had his hood on, and lack of speech and figured it must have been something interesting. Not much got to Zexion.

"Hey, what's up? What's in the va-OH MY GOD!" Demyx shrieked when he saw the prone winged figure lying amonst the various cake boxes. Demyx was too busy blushing like a mad man and flailing in a corner to say much of anything. Milo grinned while Axel laughed sheepisly. What could he say? Zexion pulled back his hood and stared long and hard at the wings, his right eye twitching the entire time.

"That... is not a cat." Was all he said.

Leaving a very confused Axel, a spaztastic Demyx, and a grinning Milo staring at him.

-----

**Closing notes:** I'll end it there. Got the cat line idea from several FMA fics I've read involving Ed, Al, and Scar. o.o Sorry for the crapness. Please tell me what you think but no flames. XD I'll try to finish chapter three in a timely manner.

-the critical blow


	3. Bandages

**Title:** Nobody

**By:** the critical blow

**Genre:** General/Romance/Humor/AU

**Crossovers:** not sure at the moment, possible later

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own KH... And I never will. -cries-

**Warnings:** AU. m+m. Not MxM. m+m. OOCness. Spelling errors. Did I mention AU?

**Summary:** Axel was just a normal orphaned high school attending teenager with Moomba hair. He had a job, an adopted family, decent grades... Normal teen. One day while delivering a cake to a customer he find a boy half-dead in the alleyway. And now nothing seems normal. A+S

**A/N:** My try at something random. Fic based off some pics of Sora I drew and an idea that popped into my head a while ago. Chapters will be relatively short. ; Just an experiment please R&R if you like. XD More randomness and jumping around. Sora finally wakes up this chapter. This story is going somewhere even if it doesn't look that way at the moment.

Dear lord... I got more reviews. More reasons to continue this. Thanks to you all for reviewing, makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And in the good way too. Well Guardian Angel21, as for Demyx... Whether he's gay or not has yet to be determined.

-----

**Chapter 3: **Bandages(a.k.a. in which the author could not come up with a chapter name)**  
**

"So you're telling me you found an angel in an alleyway by Leon's house?" Zexion asked as he rummaged through the bathroom cabinet. He pulled out several towels, a bottle of disinfectant, and some bandages. Axel nodded from his place in the doorway.

"Well technically Milo found him. If he hadn't dragged me over to him he'd still be in the alley. Oh, thanks." He said as he gratefully took the towel Zexion handed him. Running through his dripping hair he followed after the silver haired teen and back into the living room. And there was the angel laying on Zexion's couch with Milo sitting right next to him.

It hadn't taken them that long to get the boy inside the house. Zexion was freakishly calm for someone who had just seen an angel. Axel and Demyx were still in shock. But then again Zexion belived in that sort of thing.

Demyx had gone upstairs to find some blankets as well as warn the girls not to come down stairs. Better safe than sorry. They didn't have to worry about Vexen since he was in the basement plotting again and Lexaeus was asleep. And nothing woke Lexaeus up other than Milo. Thankfully, Milo was on their side.

"I see..." Zexion said and began drying the brunette angel off. After that was done he checked his body over for any injuries. He was perfectly fine... unless you counted the deep gash across his lower back and several nasty cut along his arms. If Zexion didn't know any better, just looking at his sliced arms, he would have had to guess the kid had tried to kill himself. But judging from his back there was no way that wound was self-inflicted. And if it wasn't self inflicted...

"Ouch." He turned to see Demyx had returned, carrying the blankets he had requested. Zexion rolled his eyes and poured some disinfectant onto a dry towel and did his best to clean the wounds. Then he began wrapping them. Axel just watched. He'd never know Zexion to be so knowledgable on these sorts of things.

"Like what you see?" Zexion asked. Milo giggled from his spot on the couch and Demyx fought back a grin. Axel's right eye twitched.

"Wah?"

"Never mind. Hey, give me one of those blankets." Demyx obeyed and Zexion wrapped the boy in a blanket before slowly rising to his feet and heading for the stairs. Axel scowled at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To clear the spare room and dig up some clothes for him to wear." And with that Zexion was gone. Demyx walked over to the boy and poked one of his wings like he poked Larxene's cooking with his fork. Like he was scared it would bite back.

"You think they're real?" He asked Axel. The older teen shrugged and gave the wing a poke too. It soon became a poke fest and despite their persitant poking they still couldn't determine whether the wings were real or not. The feathers were soft, like pillow feathers but still strudy enough to stay when a strong gust of wind. They were connected to bone... but for all Axel knew it could have been strong plaster. Demyx honestly didn't care if they were real or not...

He just liked poking things.

"Ow! That hurt!" Demyx snapped as he pulled his hand back. Milo had had enough of the poking and slapped his hand. The little dusk just stared at him blankly before turning to look at Axel. He held his hands at his side and the dusk looked pleased with himself. That was until he saw Demyx reaching to poke the wings again.

"No!" It snapped and slapped at his hand again. Demyx pulled back before it would have hit him. Axel poked at the wing and Milo whirled on him slapping at his hand.

"No!" Demyx reached to poke again.

"No!" The Axel.

"No!" The Demyx.

"No!" Then Axel.

"No!" Then Demyx.

**"No!" **

15 minutes later Milo was panting from exhaustion still trying to fend off Axel and Demyx's pokes. To be honest the two teens could and would have kept this up for hours until Milo was nothing but a tired vegitative mass of... what ever dusk were made of un able to do anything but suck muffins down straws. Unfortunately for them Milo had a bit of a tempter when it came to certain things. Poking defenseless angel boy wings was one of them.

Now if Milo had been thinking straight it would have realized that the two were just messing with it but the two had driven the little dusk into such a rage it just sat the for a moment watching them contiually poke the wing with wide eyes. And suddenly for the dusk time seemed to stand still. Or at least go by in really really really slow motion.

The laughing. The poking. Its headache. Everything. Left eye twitching Milo released a mighty battle cry, more like a screech to Demyx and Axel, outstretched both of its long arms and tackled both of them to the ground with the mightiest slap it'd ever given.

And when Zexion came down the stairs to find Milo sitting on top both Axel and Demyx, their hands tied behind their backs with the left over bandages Zexion had left out, poking them mercilessly he couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up and untie us!" Axel and Demyx yelled in unison as he stepped down the stairs with a pile of some of his old clothes. Milo scowled. Maybe it should have tapped their mouths shut too.

"But you both look so comfortable where you are now." Zexion chuckled. If looks could kill Zexion would have fallen dead where he stood a second ago. He tugged at the bandages but they wouldn't come undone.

_'Damn, Milo sure knows how to tie a knot...'_ Zexion thought to himself with a grin. He would have liked to cut them loose but a very angry dusk stood between him and the pair of scissors.

"Milo... I know they must have done something to really piss you off but I need to untie them. Now, give me the scissors." He said. Milo frowned at him.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I need somebody to carry him," He pasued and pointed at the boy on the sofa," up the stairs and into the spare room."

Milo was silent for a moment as if debating whether this was a worthy enough reason to untie them ot not but in the end toddled over and handed Zexion the scissors. Obviously it was.

"Kay. But if oke gain I tie to em bed ext time."

-o-

It was dark, so very dark. And cold too. He'd never liked the cold very much. He wanted his mother and his father, but his mother most of all. Anyone would have been nice really. Just someone so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. His arms stung and he felt like had just had a chunk of his spine ripped out.

Why was he in pain?

What was pain anyway? Why did it hurt so much? He'd never felt anything as horrible as this before. He'd felt it earlier too, when he'd first woke up in a very strange that reeked and was very very cold. And then blacked out again. At least here he wasn't so cold. Or had his body just gone numb?

"Where... am I?" He asked no one in particular but it came out in a small scratchy voice that felt too small to be his own. He opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like a very long time. Thankfully, instead of being greeted by more darkness or the overwhelming stench of garbage as he had earlier, he was greeted by the sight of peach.

Wait.

Why was he in some place peach? He tried to move but found he couldn't as there was something wrapped around him tightly. Seeing as he couldn't get free no matter how much he wiggled or flapped his wings he just laid there. Taking a look around he tried to take in his surroundings. He was obviosuly laying in a bed in a place he'd never been before. Not knowing what else to do he closed his eyes hoping to go back to sleep when he heard something. The wall seemed to open as something entered the room.

It was something... white. And blue. And black. It was an odd looking creature he couldn't even begin to describe and it was carrying something that smelt good. The creature walked in placed what ever smelt good on the table next to him and sighed. And then it noticed him.

He opened his mouth to scream as the strange creature smiled at him toothily and pounced.

"Oy es awake! Oy sleep or ong time, ut ow es awake!" It said happily. He raised a brow not quite sure what it had just said but assumed it was along the lines of _'Boy is awake!'_ or something like that. It didn't seem like it wanted to hurt him. He stared at it curiously and it stared back.

"I ame es Milo! Wat es oy's ame?" It asked. His name?

"My name is..." He paused, trying to summon the requested information but he only drew a blank. He tried to summon it again and again but ti wouldn't come to him. What was his name? He had to have a name... Didn't he?

"Oy's ame es?" Milo asked. He sat there quietly as a chilling realization dawned upon him. He couldn't remember who he was. Where he came from. Or what had happened to cause him so much pain. He wanted to throw up. He couldn't remember anything.

Not even his own name.

-----

**Closing notes:** I'll end it there. Please tell me what you think but no flames. XD I'll try to finish chapter four in a timely manner.

-the critical blow


	4. Of Chicken Soup and Pillow Fights

**Title:** Nobody

**By:** the critical blow

**Genre:** General/Romance/Humor/AU

**Crossovers:** not sure at the moment, possible later

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own KH...

**Warnings:** AU. m+m. Not MxM. m+m. OOCness. Spelling errors. Did I mention AU?

**Summary:** Axel was just a normal orphaned high school attending teenager with Moomba hair. He had a job, an adopted family, decent grades... Normal teen. One day while delivering a cake to a customer he find a boy half-dead in the alleyway. And now nothing seems normal. A+S

**A/N:** My try at something random. Fic based off some pics of Sora I drew and an idea that popped into my head a while ago. Chapters will be relatively short. ; Just an experiment please R&R if you like. XD Gah! So late! Sorry about that the writer's block managed to catch me there for a while... ;; I'm still out of ideas so more random things this chapter.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Anyway, here's chapter 4. The most chapter's I've ever writen for anything in my whole life. XD Also, forgive me for my portryal of the 13th order. They are awesome and bad ass and everything but...

I just enjoy having them do silly things... like fight over couches, tacos, and Blues Clues. -twitches-

-the critical blow

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

-----

**Chapter 4: **Of Chicken Soup and Pillow Fights

Milo was a little worried when the boy didn't respond to its question. He didn't seem to be paying attention to much of anything. It waved its arm infront of his face to try and snap him out of whatever daze he seemed to be in. Nothing. Not even a blink.

_'What is my name? What is my name? What is my name!'_

Maybe he was hungry? Zexion tended to not pay attention when he was hungry. He took the bowl of soup Zexion had made, though he wasn't sure this would make him feel any better. No offense to Zexion but he wasn't all that great a cook. If anyone could botch a can of Campble's Chicken soup it was Zexion. But since Marluxia was out and Vexen was busy it supposed anything was better than nothing.

"Soup?" Milo offered the boy a spoonful. This seemed to snap him out of his daze. He wasn't really feeling all that hungry, he had other things to think about.

Like why he couldn't remember his name.

"Urm... That's al-mph!" The boy yelped as Milo shoved the spoon into his mouth not really waiting for an answer. He waited for the boy to swallow the bit of soup before getting some more for him. The boy seemed to gag for a second, but it was from just having soup force fed to him not the taste. Milo nodded, not understanding why he had gagged and just assumed it was the taste.

"Aste orrible but ot o eat it. Ood or ou!" It nodded matter-of-factly. The boy coughed and shook his head.

"No. It tastes fine... Where am I?" He asked.

"Ou es here." Milo said.

"But where is here?" He asked back.

"Here."

"Alright, let's try this again... is here in a town? A city? The middle of no where?"

"Um... Unno. Here es here." Milo said grinning.

"But... Oh, never mind." The boy said frustrated with Milo's answers. Milo didn't know what else to say so he offered him another spoonful of soup. The boy took it willingly this time. Milo continued to feed him until the rest of the soup was gone. It seemed he was a little more hungry than he thought. Milo picked up the bowl and balanced it on its head, before hopping off the bed and walked toward the door. It glanced over it shoulder at the confused boy.

"E ight ack!" It called cheerily before walking out the door and into the hallway leaving him to his thoughts. Milo seemed nice enough... what ever it was. And despite its comment on the taste the coup had actually been pretty good. He smiled at its retreating form before looking to the peach walls again. On to the matter at hand.What was his name? Why couldn't he remember it? Where did he come from? Why was he here? All these questions flooded his mind.

But nothing would come to him.

Wriggling a little he found he still couldn't get out of his blanket cocoon. He'd just have to wait till Milo got back...

He just hoped Milo brought back some more soup whe it came back.

---

Axel laid back and stared at the ceiling. He really should be upstairs waiting for the kid to wake up so he could question the hell out of him and/or figure out where he came from and how to send him home. Demyx was sitting on the floor watching TV as usuall and Zexion was sitting across from him in the Lazy Boy, glaring at him for taking his couch. He should move and let him have it back but he was far too lazy to do that and besides it was a nice couch.

"What?" Axel asked already knowing the answer.

"You're. On. My. Couch." Zexion growled out every single word.

"Who ever said that was your couch?" Demyx asked eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"I did." Zexion said.

"Big deal. Did you pay for the couch?" Demyx asked a smile creeping across his face.

"No... Vexen did."

"Then it's not your couch. It's Vexen's couch. So stop the pouting, book worm." Demyx said.

"Shut your yap and watch your show. Wouldn't want to miss a damn clue... You and your retarded miscolored puppies and drug addicte-" Zexion was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"You leave Blue and Steve out of this!" Demyx hissed jumping to his feet and getting into a fighting stance. No one talked bad about Blues Clues so long as he was around and got away with it. NO ONE!

Axel prepared himself, Demyx could be quite formidable whenever one of his favorite shows got insulted. He was just as bad as Zexion was with his couch. Zexion smirked and stood as well, much to Axel's surprise. He was actually going to keep this up. So much for being the voice of reason...

"Well it's true you know. Just like that Bobobo show you watch every saturday is really annoying and idiotic. It's a waste of air space. And don't even get me started on the Power Ra-"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Demyx yelled, hurling pillow after pillow at the elder teenager. Zexion threw them right back laughing at him. Axel could feel his eye start to twitch as a pillow hit him. Hurling it back into the fray he managed to conk both on the head.

_'Two points.'_ He mused to himself. Unfortunately this proved to be fatal as both his 'sibilings' took this as a decleration of war and pounced.

"CHARGE!" They yelled as the tackled him. Demyx slapped him with a pillow while Zexion tried to pull him off the couch.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!"

"Make us!"

And as all of this took place no one noticed Milo walk down the stairs, pour another bowl of soup, and head back up stairs whistling to itself.

---

Marluxia sighed as he walked up the steps of his house. It had been a rough day today. Axel had it easy just making deliveries. He had had to deal with people all day at the bakery since school was out today. People with their snide remarks, and their demands, and their annoying brats, and... and their humanity. Not that he hated being human, being human was a good thing. Very good. He didn't hate people either.

It was just sometimes people could so blasted annoying.

And he was just in a bad mood. Walking into the house he was greet by the smell of chicken soup. That was rare. He peered into the kitchen to see that it was empty so he poured himself a bowl and walked into the living room hoping he could catch an episode of Law and Order: SVU without Demyx griping about having to miss one of his shows. Vexen really needed to get cable for the entire house. That way everyone could get a fair shot at watching what they wanted to watch and not wait for Demyx to get bored.

But with one reciever came great power for Vexen for then he had control over Demyx. If he ever started getting annoying all Vexen had to do was wave the remote in his face and the problem ceased.

Bad grades? Remote.

Playing the sitar or radio so loud no one could sleep? Remote.

Just to see him squirm? Remote.

When he entered the living room he found the TV on. However he also found a passed out Demyx lying on the floor, Axel laying on Zexion's couch with a triumpant look on his face, and a sobbing Zexion laying a couple of feet away from Demyx. And they were all covered in pillow fluff.

"Zexion make fun of Demyx's shows again?" Marlixua asked calmly. Axel nodded.

"Yep."

"Ah... Scoot over. I wanna watch Law and Order."

"Okay."

And with that Marluxia brushed some of the pillow stuffing off the couch, sat down and ate his bowl of chicken soup while watching Benson and Stabler beat the hell out of another rapist.

-----

**Closing notes:** I'll end it there. Please tell me what you think but no flames. XD I'll try to finish chapter five in a timely manner. Next chapter will have Riku and some others in it. XD

-the critical blow


	5. Them other guys

**Title:** Nobody

**By:** the critical blow

**Genre:** General/Romance/Humor/AU

**Crossovers:** FF7:AC

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own KH... ; Or FF7:AC. -cries- But I do own Milo and Kalachi... so there!

**Summary:** You should know this by now... ;

**A/N:** My try at something random. Fic based off some pics of Sora I drew and an idea that popped into my head a while ago. Chapters will be relatively short. ; Just an experiment please R&R if you like.

This chapter goes on to something completely different. Introduction of a couple new characters that will eventually relatively improtant to this fic, including Riku. Not much of Sora or the Organization members in the chapter... Sorry. I ran out of ideas. Please exscuse my lack of update, getting re-adjusted to college schedule... It isn't really hectic, I just got used to sleeping so late during the month break.Well I hope you guys enjoy.

-the critical blow

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Telepathy_ (sp?)

-----

**Chapter 5:** Them other guys

A lone figure strode down the street with his gloved hands in his pockets, his shoulder length silver hair flowed in the cool night breeze. He rather enjoyed nights like these, however rare they were. Twilight Town was an interesting place, not the most likeable place an angel like him would want to visit, but it had its good points. Like the clock tower, you could see the whole city scape from up there. The sky was still cloudy from the earlier rain blocking out the pale moonlight and the stars. He should have felt uncomfortable with this as th heartless just loved to attack on moonless nights but he'd never been one to worry. That was his brother's job.

And besides... he had a job to do.

Glancing around he searched for any signs of fallen feathers the runaway might have dropped as he walked. If he could find feathers he'd have a better idea of what condition he was in and maybe what direction he had gone off in. Nope.

Not any over here.

None over there.

None anywhere!

"This whole walking thing is really annoying... I wonder how humans can stand it at all..." He grumbled. He was half tempted to spread his wings and just fly high enough so he could scout better. But no, he was stuck on the ground where everything felt so... flat and confined. Damned rules saying angels couldn't fly in the presence of humans. Flying made things so much easier. There was no one out here anyway... Everything was closed and everyone was already asleep.

_'Why do we even bother? He's probably long gone by now...'_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

_Because it's your job to look for him. Now get back to work Kadaj..._

Kadaj cringed visibly as the voice rang through his mind. He really hated it when Yazoo pried into his thoughts. What was he even doing here? This was his mission after all and not Yazoo's. Didn't the elder angel have something better to do like go get his nails done? The angel scowled angrily and muttured something under his breath about 'nosey baka brothers' and got a mental thwap from his elder sibling.

_I heard that..._

"Ow!" Kadaj yelped as the mental blow to the back of his head hurt just as much as an actual strike.

_That's what you get for back sassing you big brother. And I'm here on a mission of my own. Back to work. Now._

"Fine, fine... But I'm not walking any more." Kadaj grumbled wishing he could throttle Yazoo at the moment instead of search for some run away kid. Taking another look around to make sure there was no one else around he grinned in satisfaction when he saw no humans. Animals really didn't count as they'd never betray his secret. He leaped up and onto the roof of the building before him and spread his large wings.

Sighing with a new found peace Kadaj took to the air and searched. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, just a few lights on in a couple of buildings and homes where some poor insomniac tried to pass the time until the finally passed out, and darkness... Wait. Did something just shimmer?

"Bingo." Kadaj said as he recognized the shimmer of angel feathers in a dark alleyway not too far off. Flapping his wings he prepared to dive when he suddenly realized... they were no longer supporting him. They were gone! Nothing could have ripped them out as there was no pain and he hadn't hid them so that left only one possible explanation...

"DAMN YOU YAZOO!" Kadaj scream as he fell into an opened dumpster in the alleyway below.

Yazoo smirked to himself from the rooftop he was sitting on as he watched his younger brother fall into the dumpster. That's what he got for breaking the rules. He'd have to leap rooftops and wak just like humans did. Okay so maybe humans didn't leap rooftops but that was niether here nor there. Kadaj needed to learn to behave himself, especially if he wanted to go higher in the ranks. He was here to retrieve a runaway angel and take him back before any damage could be done. Couldn't have humans getting irefutable proof of their existance as then everyone would believe in them.

There would be no need for faith anymore... And with out faith the world was lost. Kadaj just didn't understand the importance of the order of things or this mission...

"I'll get you for this niisan!" Kadaj spat from the dumpster seemingly unable to climb out of it. Yazoo merely rolled his eyes and glanced out across the rooftops.

A shadowed figure lept from roof to roof in the distance.Yazoo's eyes narrowed as he recognized the figure imediately. Kadaj leaped onto beside him, startling the angel slightly. and pulled a bananna peel from his silve hair. Kadaj opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself and followed Yazoo's gaze. His eyes widened and something akin to fear flitted through them for a moment.

"Is that... who I think it is?" Kadaj asked meekly. Yazoo nodded grimly. Kadaj now understood why his brother was here.

To track a demon.

----

_'Run. Run. Run. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! How could you let them find you? How? How? How!'_ The thoughts raced through his mind as he leaped from roof to roof in this strange city he didn't know the name of. To be quite frank, he didn't even know what he was much less the reason he was running or whom he was running from.

All he knew was that he was running from them, that his name was Riku, and that he was looking for someone. Someone who was important to him but he couldn't exacly remember who they were or what they looked like. But that was okay. He figured he'd know them when he saw them, who ever they were. Those who were chasing after him... they were angels sent from heaven to punish him for something he'd done wrong but what angel faction they were from he couldn't tell.

They'd called him a monster.

They'd called him a demon.

They'd called him... a heartless.

He wasn't sure what a heartless was but he didn't feel very heartless. In fact his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would hammer its way out of his chest. But then again he didn't remember anything so what did he know? He could see himself reflected in the glass of different buildings. He didn't look like a monster. He had shoulder length silver hair and was dressed in a black cloak. His skin was relatively pale but that was simply from lack of sunlight, he didn't like sunlight very much, and he had seagreen colored eyes.

_'Run. Run. Run!'_

"Gotta find them... Whoever they are. Gotta make things right." Riku chanted to himself as he leapt from roof to roof. This city was dark, very very dark and yet he could see clear as day. The benefits of being a monster he supposed.

_'Where did I come from?'_

Run.

_'What did I do wrong?'_

Jump. He was on the streets now, trying to avoid the ever vigallent eyes of his persuers.

_'Who are you? Why do I need to see you so badly?'_

Street post.

_'Why do I keep thinking about things so much?'_

Alley way. Shadow.

Wait... shadow? Riku skidded to a halt when he came face to face with a very large shadow, a shadow that wasn't his own. Oh no, this shadow was three dimentional and had glowing white eyes and long jagged antenna like appendages jutting out the back of its head making them look almost like jagged floppy ears of some kind. Several shadows actually. The others were smaller and of different shapes and seemed to be playing with a human. A very dead looking human...

The he'd bumped into shadow regarded him a moment before nodding, regarding the smalled shadows with a look of disgust and going back to what ever it had been doing before he'd gotten there. He glanced over its shoulder to see a stack of cans in a pyramid shape. It was... building a pyramid of cans? He approached the pyramid reaching out to touch it before the shadow whirled around on him hissing. He took a step backwards unsure of what it meant to do.

_Do you have any idea how long I spent building this pyramid? Weeks! Knock it over and I'll be forced to bite your head off._ The shadow grumbled aggitatedly. Riku backed away from the stack of cans and turned to the smaller shadows. They disturbed him and he backed away even further but that only got their attention.

_Hey brother!_

_Come play with us brother!_

_Want a piece? There's still some of the heart left._

The voices of the smaller shadows were much more childish than the larger one's. They scuttled closer to him and their eyes glimmered playfully. Were these heartless? Were they really his siblings? He opened his mouth to speak but the group of small heartless exploded into black blotches that would make anoyone think of splattered ink. The larger heartless stumbled backwards into Riku as it glared at the two angels standing in the alleyway, wincing slightly at the faint glow emenating from their wings.

_Just great. The fuzz._ It grumbled mentally.

"What do you want from me!" Riku shouted angry.

"We have come to punish you for your crimes against heaven. Prepare to die demon..." The elder angel said as he pulled his weapon from it's holster. A very odd shapped gun.

Riku hissed instinctively and grabbing the nearest object, a trashcan lid, ran at them. The elder angel merely stepped out of his path while the younger one with shorter hair yelped and took a couple steps backwards... right into the big shadow's can pryamid.

_My cans!_

It drew the elder angel's attention as he shook his head at the younger one's actions and Riku took the chance to run, dragging the big shadow with him.

_MY CANS! Those bastards knocked over my cans! My life's work... GONE!_ The shadow wailed as Riku dragged him away.

"Will you shut up? They'll hear you!" Riku hissed. The shadow glared at him and shook itself loose of his grip. Fading for a moment it was replaced with the form of a man, one with long black hair and souless gold eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties, maybe 23, and was dressed in all black excluding the gold on his shirt collar and cuffs. And he was much taller than Riku... Riku's eyes widened, how the hell had it done that? The shadow turned man didn't give him the chance to ask as he shoved the confused teen into a dumpster before he waited for the angels too pass overhead.

"You there! Heartless! Did you see a demon with short silver hair pass this way?" The eldest angle called out to him.

"Yeah. He was headed toward the 4th district." He grumbled. The angel nodded and the two flew off satisfied with his answer. That was easier than he thought. Letting out a breath of reliefe he banged his fist against the dumpster in an all clear gesture. Riku managed to claw his way to the surface and he stared at the man with wide eyes.

"See? They're gone. Happy now? Can I continue #$&ing about my fallen can pyramid now with out you snapping at me to shut up now?" He asked scowling.

"How did you do that? Why didn't they destroy you?"

"Simple. Heartless are a part of the balance. I haven't done anything wrong. Today anyway... so I'm fine. You on the other hand are a wanted criminal judging from the way they were chasing you. It's called blendng in. All heartless can do this, you should know you're doing it now." The man grumbled. Riku just nodded figuring it would make this guy calm down a little.

"So... what'd ya do?" The man asked. Riku just shrugged and the man raised a brow.

"I don't really remeber anything really... Just my name and that I'm looking for someone." Riku said elaborating somewhat.

"Looking for some one?"

"Yeah... someone very close to me... But I've forgotten what they look like, their name, everything."

"Okay... Must not be all that special if you forgot them." The man said. Riku glared at the ground miserably. A pat on the head snapped him out his thoughts as the taller man rolled his eyes.

"I was just kidding. Yeesh... Kids today take everything to heart." He grumbled.

"What's your name?" Riku asked him.

"Kalachi... And yours?"

"Riku."

"I just know I'm gonna regret this later but... come on. I know a place you can hide out at where the angels dare not tread." Kalachi said and started down the street. Riku bit his lip. If angels that were as powerful or even more powerful wouldn't even go there... it had to be dangerous. He glanced skyward and sighed. If it gave him more of a chance to search for them, then a little danger would be worth it...

"I just hope your okay..." He mumbled and followed after Kalachi.

---

Meanwhile back at Vexen's house Milo was feeding their new and confused tenant some more of the soup it'd managed to sneak up stairs while the others were... incapacitated. The angel boy sneezed softly and the dusk looked concerned.

"Oy kay?" It asked in its garbled english.

"Yeah... I just had the uncontrolable urge to sneeze." He said. The dusk shrugged and shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Wow...This is really good."

"Ou eep elling oursef at..." Milo said.

"What?"

"ver ind."

----

**Closing notes:** I'll end it there. Major brain freeze... as I said, I ran out of ideas. This chapter was longer than most... Had to poke at Zexion's cooking somemore. Next chapter Namine finds Sora and freaks out. And... other stuff happens. XD

Well R&R if you like.

-the critical blow


	6. Soup and Screaming

**Title:** Nobody

**By:** the critical blow

**Genre:** General/Romance/Humor/AU

**Crossovers:** FF7:AC, possibly a couple more

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH or FF7:AC. But I do own Milo and Kalachi... so there!

**Warnings:** AU. m m. Not MxM. m m. OOCness. Spelling errors. Did I mention AU?

**Summary:** You should know this by now...

**A/N:** omg... I haven't updated this in what? 2 years? I had honestly lost interest in this story but after getting a couple of story alerts and reviews I decided to go back and read it over... and I fell in love with the story all over again. I've kind of lost my knack for writing so it won't be all that great.

Yeah.

-the critical blow

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Telepathy_

**Chapter 6:** Soup and Screaming

Milo stared at the strange winged-boy curiously wondering if he were like Demyx. Vexen had always called the musician a bottomless pit. He turned the bowl over and shook it. Nope, all gone.

"Ou ant ore?" He asked. The boy nodded and Milo shook his head.

"What? It's good." He said. Milo gave him a strange look before it pet on the head with its clawed hand. This kid must really really be hungry to eat Zexion's55" value"Saxon's, Sexton's, Section's, Dixon's, Nixon's, Lexine's, Saxony's, Sexiness, Axon's, Saxons, Zircon's, Sextons, Paxon's, Auxin's, Toxin's, Season's, Sections, Axons, Zircons, Sexing, Texans, Toxins, Sextans, Seasons" / cooking. Oh well! A guest was sort of like a customer and as Vexen said _'The customer's always right!'_

Leaping off the bed he trudged back into the hallway intent on getting more soup.

"E ight ack!" He called and closed the door. Getting down the hall was easy for such a stealthy creature like a nobody. They're bodies were fluid and thin and they could sneak and slither with the best of them.

Sadly, when you live with a family for years they kind of get used to it. They learn all your little tricks and its a lot harder to get away unnoticed... unless they're like Demyx and totally oblivious.

And Larxene was no exception.

-----

The second time Milo came down the stairs with an empty bowl Marluxia wasn't quite as oblivious to it. He tossed the little nobody a curious stare and Milo gave a little _eep_ before running into the kitchen obviously trying to be rid of the evidence. Axel had fallen asleep, probably tired from his deliveries, as had Zexion and Demyx was still passed out.

It looked like he'd have to deal with this on his own...

With a small sigh Marluxia stood and walked over toward the kitchen, his foot falls heavy enough to alert Milo he was annoyed. The dusk knew it wasn't supposed to eat upstairs as it was no mystery that Milo was a messy eater.

Milo was busy pouring another bowl of soup, the sound of Marluxia's approach sending it into a panicked frenzy. It had just finished and was preparing to rush out the side entrance and get up stairs when the bowl was pried from his clawed hand by a another less clawed hand.

"Eeeeee...!" It squeaked and snatched at the bowl but sadly Marluxia was much taller than it was.

"Just where do you think you're going you little pest? Make a mess up there and not only with you get Lexeaus in trouble but I'll get a scolding as well." The man said in a deadly tone with the sweetest smile on his face. Milo gulped nervously and stepped back a moment dejected.

"That's a good boy!" Marluxia said and walked over to the table. He set the bowl down and walked over toward the cabinet to get a glass.

"If you want to eat do it at the table." He poured himself a glass of orange juice and turned around to find Milo gone.

Milo _and_ the pot of soup gone.

Marluxia opened his mouth to yell for the dusk when a piercing shriek of terror, a disgruntled yowl of surprise, and a peel of maniacal laughter filled the air startling him. Axel was on his feet in a matter of seconds racing up the stairs, a bedraggled Zexion following close behind.

Marluxia dropped the glass in the sink, waisting the precious juice, and followed suit.

Leaving a still passed out and snoring Demyx on the living room floor.

-----

Namine had been stuck in her room for quite a while now since Demyx had told her not to come downstairs. They were up to something but she couldn't quite bring herself to try and find out. The last time someone had told her not to come down stairs was the day Anexa left and that had been a rather violent day indeed.

Anexa had been their last acquisition to the family, just a year younger than Marluxia, but she never seemed to get along with Vexen or any of the others. Namine had done everything in her power to try and like her, knowing everyone needed a friend but there was just something frightening about the strange girl that gave her nightmares.

She'd been in to the black arts and violent and torturous of all the family younger than her. Well all except for Namine whom she'd had an odd fascination with and would only abuse her verbally. Milo hated her and would growl at her anytime they happened to be in the same room. She'd actually tried to kill the dusk on several occasions...

She shuddered at the memories of her and quickly pushed them away. The last thing they needed was another tenant like her.

But what if the reason they were keeping her upstairs was a good surprise?

Like the time Lexeaus brought home Milo? The door opened without warning earning a squeak of fear from the girl.

"Hey, Nami. You know what's going on down there?" Larxene asked. She'd never been one for knocking not even when they were younger.

But Namine really didn't mind, Larxene had been there to protect her ever since she moved in with Vexen and the others. No one picked on her except for Larxene and got away with it. She admired the blond bombshell no matter how Larxene teased.

"Sorry, I don't. All I know is that Demyx told me not to go downstairs..." Namine answered. Larxene frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Who do those jerks think they are? Not telling me what they're up to! The nerve!" She hissed. Namine smiled sheepishly knowing this wasn't going to end well at all...

"Eeep!" Namine squeaked as Larxene yanked her to her feet and dragged her into the hallway.

"Wh-Where are we going?" She asked.

"To find out what they're up to."

"But Demyx said not to go down stairs!"

"We're not going downstairs. We're going to the guest room."

"Why?" Namine asked.

"Because Milo has been coming in and out of there a heck of a lot today and I figure that's where they stashed whatever they're hiding. Now come on..." Larxene sighed.

As if on cue Milo came rushing up the stairs with a pot of what they assumed was soup and a ladle running into the guest room and slamming the door shut behind him. Larxene grinned maniacally and Namine groaned.

"Looks like the stupid little pest is gonna be in trouble!" Larxene grinned widely. She walked over to the door and opened it slamming the door to the side causing Milo and his guest to yell out in surprise. What Larxene saw made her jaw drop and for the first time in a long while she was rendered speechless.

Namine peeked around Larxene to see what had shocked her big sister/friend so badly and immediately wished she hadn't.

There was a boy.

With wings.

And... naked. Her face turned beat red and screamed causing the boy to yell and Larxene to laugh like a mad woman long into the night.

----

A/N: Wooo... That was cool. I forgot how much fun it was to write these guys. I'll try to get Chapter 7 up soon. Thanks for actually being interested in this story and sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Riku, Kalachi, Kadaj, and Yazoo will be back next chapter and I might even toss Roxas and a couple other familiar faces into the fray.


End file.
